The Demon's Fox
by Flame-Fist-Ace
Summary: What if on the night of that fateful job, it wasn't Lisanna that was 'killed' and sent to Edolas, but Mira instead and what if, due to certain individuals and circumstances, it wasn't Edolas that she was sent to. What effects will that have on this new world? Find out. Mira/Naruto. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Pain, that's all she felt, it was horrible, her left arm felt like they were on fire and her ribs were sitting in angles that they most definitely should not have been making it very difficult to breathe. She could only hope that the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, or death, or anything that would make it stop would take hold of her soon. It was just too much to bare.

Instead of that happening, everything seemed to get clearer and clearer, the pain steadily increasing and becoming sharper. She was slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings, the strong sensation of blood rushing to her legs and sound of wind rushing past her ears at high speeds; it was almost like she was falling head first... SHIT! She _was_ falling, and falling fast!

Mirajane's eyes shot open to see what looked like sharp grey stone walls rushing past at high speed. Doing her best to ignore the searing pain in her arm and ribs, Mira twisted and righted herself so that she was now going down feet first and that's when she realised that she wasn't the only one falling to their death; a blonde boy who looked about the age as that idiot who her sister was so infatuated with, Natsu, if not a little older.

Mira knew that if she managed to get herself out of this situation and left this kid behind then, as much as it annoyed her, she wouldn't be able to look herself straight in the eye again. She wasn't that heartless. Using what little strength she had left, the ivory haired mage used a partial _Take Over_ of _Satan Soul_ to sprout a pair of black leathery bat-like wings from her shoulder blades and gave them a strong flap, the simple action sent more pain shooting through her body, but she endured, she had to.

"Wrap your arms around my neck!" she called out to the clearly lost blonde. The sound of her voice was nearly drowned out by the rushing wind but he seemed to have heard her loud and clear as he nodded and wrapped his arms firmly around Mira's neck.

She flapped her wings as hard as she could to steadily slow their decent into the chasm below to an eventual stop. The extra weight that the blonde boy added suddenly became very apparent and it seemed that she had misjudged how much effort it would be to actually get them out of here, where ever here was, but she refused to stop! She was an S-ranked mage goddamn it! One of the best the Fairy Tail guild had to offer and she would not give up! She needed to make sure that Elfman and Lisanna were alright.

That last thought fuelled Mira with the strength she needed to finally start her ascent out of whatever pit this blonde had gotten them into. Flapping her wings as hard as she could, her back muscles straining under the pressure, and started to rise slowly. The ascent started slow but was steadily picking up speed and soon they were rising a quickly as they were once falling.

After what felt like hours for Mira, but was most likely only a few minutes, she had finally made it out of... was that a ravine! _'What's a ravine doing here? Last I checked, there weren't any ravine for miles of where we were fighting the Beast!' _Mira thought suspiciously. Looking around at the environment from where she was flying high in the air; it looked like a very large plain on the edge of a forest with nothing else for miles and the strangest thing was that it looked like nothing like Fiore... even the air felt different.

"Whoa!" The blonde boy on her back exclaimed, making Mira want to palm her face; she'd forgotten about him, how the hell did she managed that! "How are you doing this?" he asked.

"Very difficultly." she muttered through gritted teeth, the intense that had faded from the adrenaline rush was now returning along with the weight that the boy posed on her.

Doing her best to descend slowly so as not to cause anymore injuries to herself, Mira spotted a man running along the ground towards where was roughly to land, the _Take Over_ mage couldn't really make out many details of the man other than he had long white hair and a red coat.

"What's your name?" the blonde boy asked, apparently he hadn't spotted the white haired man heading in their direction.

"Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss." she replied thickly.

"Cool, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde introduced himself happily. Mira could almost see the stupid grin on his face.

Mira could feel the pain start to overwhelm her senses and her consciousness begin to slip. The world rapidly fading into black and her control over _Satan Soul_ was vaporising almost as fast due to how little strength that she had left. When only a few feet in the air her wings vanished in flash of light and they fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

The last thing Mira remembered were Naruto's bright blue eyes leaning over her looking frantic, as he asked what was wrong. Within her mind Satan, Halphas and Sitri seemingly humming in contentment.

* * *

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called out to the blonde genin, coming to a stop beside him and the collapsed white haired girl.

Fifteen year old shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki looked up from the girl to see the toad sage standing beside him looking beyond confused and even a little concerned, "What happened, Naruto? How did she get here and who is she?" he questioned the young blonde.

"I don't know, I got the damn fox to give some of its chakra so I could summon the boss toad," Naruto began explaining rapidly, beginning to look almost hysteric, "I felt a pull on both my and the fox's chakra, I thought that it was normal when summoning the boss for the first time or something then in a puff of smoke she appeared."

Listening to Naruto's story, Jiraiya kneeled down beside the blonde shinobi and examined the unconscious girl; her long white hair was pulled up into a high pony tail leaving her fringe to cover her forehead and fall down the side of her face. She was wearing a black belly top that showed plenty of cleavage from her generous bust, a pair of tight black shorts and long black boots. Normally he would have been perving over this girl like mad but this was seriously not the time, nor the place. Maybe later though.

Her body was covered in lots of little cuts and abrasions but the biggest concern was her right arm; it was quickly bruising, turning a dark, sickly purple and was sitting in a way that it most certainly should not have been.

"I don't know what happened _Ero-sennin_; she seemed fine when she flew us out of the ravine, but she just collapsed when landing." Naruto rambled on. Jiraiya placed a calming hand on the teen's shoulder,

"Don't worry about it Naruto, did she say how she managed to fly you both out or even what her name was?" he asked.

Naruto took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, "I asked her how she did what she did but she just replied 'very difficultly' but she did tell me her name." taking another breath he continued, "Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss."

'_Mirajane Strauss? That is an odd name.'_ Jiraiya pondered where she could be from that could have a name like that, with her white hair it was possible that she could be from Kumo but without the signature tanned skin, it wasn't too likely. The Toad Sage placed one arm under her legs and the other around her back, lifting her up. He stood up and looked down at young shinobi; he would have expected the blonde to have at least yelled at him for shoving him down a ravine but he guessed that with this girl, Mirajane, appearing instead of a toad and then collapsing from some pretty serious injuries, he was a little distracted.

"We're going back to Konoha, Mirajane needs medical attention as soon as possible and I need to speak to the toads and figure out how on earth you summoned her instead of one of them." Naruto nodded and stood up and they started to make their way back to Konoha.

"Naruto, did you notice anything strange about Mirajane other than the fact she grew a pair of bat wings?" Jiraiya asked the blonde curiously as they jumped through the trees.

"Well, when her wings appeared, there was this black circle that appeared over her back, it was strange, then it disappeared and all of a sudden she had wings." Naruto said, "It felt just like chakra, yet completely different at the same time, almost like the Kyuubi's but yet not." he looked confused as he tried figure out exactly what it felt like, but the white haired sage was focused on something different; what kind of _jutsu_ created a black circle that let grow wings and how the hell was Naruto able to sense what it felt like, as far he knew, the blonde couldn't sense chakra to save his life, so how?

* * *

After half an hour of jumping through the trees Naruto and Jiraiya made it back into Konoha. They were getting strange looks from the villagers because Jiraiya carrying the injured and unconscious Mirajane through the streets. Many of the villagers seemed to jump to conclusions about the girl and the fact that Naruto was walking with the sage didn't really help. They started whispering among themselves, none to quietly, about how Naruto was probably the one to attack her and Jiraiya caught him and was taking him to be punished. Naruto found it very difficult to ignore the glares and whispering even more than usual.

When they finally made it to the hospital, Jiraiya called for a doctor and within a few seconds a small platoon of medical professionals where before him ready to look after whatever problem he had. The Toad Sage told them about how he was training Naruto outside the walls when she stumbled out of the forest in a terrible state and that she told them her name before collapsing unconscious.

The doctors believed his story without a second thought, though they did spare a glare in Naruto's direction before putting Mirajane on to a stretcher and going to help her up. Jiraiya told one of the doctors that he was going to fetch the Hokage and if they were done before he got back then they were to let Naruto know.

Once the old sage had left Naruto moved to sit down in the waiting room still feeling upset; couldn't help but blame himself for Mirajane's condition, he was too caught up in the excitement of someone actually growing wings and flying out of that ravine, he still needed to slap the old pervert for doing that to him, he felt that he should have paid more attention and realised that she was in a huge amount of pain. The blonde didn't know what he could have done even if he did but he could have done something.

Another train of thought that entertained the teen's mind was why he was so concerned for the white haired girl? Sure, he was easily concerned by people's welfare and she had saved his life but this was the first time that he was hysteric over someone especially someone who had had just met.

Now that he thought about it, Naruto did feel some connection to her, he wasn't sure what but he knew that in some way, she was a lot like him and he wanted to know why.

Naruto was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely noticed Jiraiya and old man Hokage arrive in the waiting room and approach him,

"Still not out yet, eh Naruto?" the Toad sage questioned the young shinobi making him jump,

"Damn it _Ero-sennin_, don't do that!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Jiraiya's eye twitched, "I'll stop that when you stop calling me by that name!" he replied irritably, glaring at the young blonde.

Naruto glared back with equal intensity, "I'll stop calling you by that name when you stop being a goddamn pervert!"

Sarutobi watched the exchange looking highly amused by it all, "Well, it seems you two have reached an impasse, no?" he decided to interject before it got any further, this was a hospital after all, "Correct me if I'm wrong but it seems that the doctors have finished looking after Mirajane Strauss, either that or they have come to tell you to shut up." the old man smiled politely as, true to his word, a doctor was walking towards the three of them.

Naruto had the decency to a least look a little sheepish while Jiraiya just looked indignant.

"Jiraiya-_sama _, Hokage-_sama_, we have finished looking after one Mirajane Strauss, she is still unconscious but should be waking soon." the doctor told them, completely ignoring Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded and smiled in thanks, "Tell me, how bad her injuries were?" he asked curiously.

"Well, she had many small lacerations all over her body, probably due to walking through some thick under growth, her left arm and all the ribs on her left side were completely shattered almost like they were broken and then broken again." the doctor explained, "Due to the large amount of bruising and how the bones were broken I'd say that it was caused by a large, heavy object with enough momentum to break both her arm and ribs at once. We had to use medical _ninjutsu_ to heal all the bones properly but because of this, she'll be physically alright in about two to three weeks, but mentally, we're not sure, whatever happened to her must have been traumatic."

All three of them looked shocked; what kind of thing could have done that? Or what person would do that to her? Something they would have to ask her when she woke up.

"Thanks doc, we'll go in and wait for her to wake up." Jiraiya said, "What room is she in?"

"Room 125, Jiraiya-_sama_" the doctor replied.

With another nod of thanks the three of them moved off down the hall to locate the room that the young girl was in. Not too long later, they found the room, Mirajane was lying in bed and her pony tail was undone letting her hair fan out over the bed slightly. Her left arm lay in fairly thick cast and it looked like her chest and a good bit of her torso were covered in bandages. Yet despite her all this, she lay sleeping peacefully, like there was not a care in the world.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is wait." Jiraiya said prompting all three of them to take a seat.

Sarutobi nodded in agreement, "Yes, and while we do that, you can explain to me your reasoning for pushing Naruto_-kun_ down a ravine." Naruto didn't bother to try and hide his victorious smirk as the Toad Sage swallowed thickly.

* * *

"_Don't worry, Mira-nee, I'll get Elf-nii-chan back to normal in no time at all!" Lisanna said happily as she walked towards the monster that their brother had tried to Take Over._

"_Lisanna! No!" Mira yelled at her youngest siblings, but she was ignored. This was not good, she knew what happened when a Take Over fails, the best thing to do in such a situation is to let the person fight for control themselves and until that happened they were to distinguish friend from foe._

_The youngest of the Take Over siblings stopped in front of the Beast with her arms outstretched, "Elf-nii-chan! Let's go home! You, me and Mira-nee, everyone is waiting for us! Come on, let's just end this and we can all go home, alright?" she called out, hopefully reaching her older brother's conscience._

_The Beast just stared at her for the longest time, seemingly having some kind of internal struggle but Mira knew what it was really going to do. Injuries be damned, she was not going to lose another one of her family die! Pushing herself off of the ground, her arm hanging limply by her side, she ran as quickly as she could towards her little sister. The Beast had started to lift its arm high into the air getting ready to strike Lisanna._

_Mira's heart was pounding in her chest, she was almost there! All she needed to do was push Lisanna out of the way and they'd be safe. _'Come on! Move faster!' _she urged herself._

_Just as the Beast's mighty arm began to swing down, Mira managed to reach Lisanna and shove her out of harm's way._

_Then she was hit._

_Mira was sent sailing though the air, the pain in her arm had intensified a thousand fold. She felt a tug on her magic as her conscious was fading._

'At least they should be safe now.'_ was her last thought._

* * *

Mira's eyes shot open, that was a memory of the fight with the Beast, saving Lisanna just before she ended up falling down that blasted ravine.

Wondering where she was, the _Take Over_ mage looked around at her surroundings; she was standing on a cliff over a seemingly bottomless pit and facing a large, eerie cave. The sky was dark, as if it were night time, but there was no moon, nor any stars. Oh...

"I wonder what they want." Mira muttered irritably under her breath.

She was in her mind, or more specifically, the part of their mind created to separate her demons' minds and stop them from merging with her own. At least that explains why she felt completely fine.

Having something like this is vital for a _Take Over _mage especially when using the brand that Mira did. When an animal, monster or demon is 'taken over' by a mage, their body is assimilated into the mage's and their mind and their mind is placed inside the mage's as well. For the _Take Over's _that both Lisanna and Elfman used, they didn't need to make anything too strong to keep the animals/monsters at bay as when you got control their minds were easy enough to suppress, they just needed to create something like a forest or mountain range, something to keep the creature's minds busy. But for Mira, she needed something a whole lot tougher. You see, unlike animals and most monsters, demons were capable of rational thought and highly intelligent (at least hers were) so a simple thing like a forest wouldn't keep them down for long or stop them from influencing her subtly or just outright breaking free. A demon's mind needed to be kept completely locked away to avoid this but Mira knew the bonuses of at least keeping access to the demons mind while it was locked away, like learning their abilities, strength and weaknesses and the only downsides were that they could pull her in when they wanted a talk or something similar or could cause some mental disruption whenever they were up to it.

Mira made her way into the cave. After a few minutes walking she arrived into the massive chamber that her demons were sealed. The chamber walls were rough, cracked and coloured a cold, dark blue. An invisible source of light only just lit enough to make things visible. About two thirds in there were massive wrought iron bars extended both vertically and horizontally crossing through each other forming a solid square grid. Mira never liked it in her, despite the benefits it provided; the air was filled charged with a positively evil charge that made her feel sick.

A dark and mocking voice echoed from behind the bars, **"It's nice to see you again **_**Mira-kun.**_**"** it spoke her name with disgusting level of sarcastic sweetness.

Mira growled, placing her hands on her hips and jutting her hip out to the side, "I wish I could say the same, _Halphas."_ she responded sarcastically.

_Sitri'_s near maniacal laugh echoed through the entire chamber, as if Mira's comment pleased her to no end.

"**Now, now **_**Halphas**_**, no need to goad the jailor." **A second voice scolded, barely holding back its laughter, **"If you behave and be a good girl you might get some time off your sentence."** _Satan_'s evil laugh joining _Halphas'_.

Mira rolled her eyes; this happened every time she came here, another reason she disliked this place, "What do you three want?" she asked getting impatient with them.

Both _Halphas_ and _Satan_ quietened down but their mirthful giggles could still be heard. Mira pinned it up to Cabin Fever, apparently demons were immune to it either.

_Sitri'_s voice spoke up, her voice full of mock hurt, **"Now **_**Mira-kun**_**, is that anyway to talk to the three who just saved your life?"**

* * *

**And scene**

**Hope you guy like it, I started this right after I published chapter 4 of **_**New Spirit**_** which was at 2:30 am (note for Americans and everyone on that side of the world: I'm from Northern Ireland, so it was probably about the time you were waking up) and I know, I don't type a lot in a large amount of time but hey, if you don't like it, I don't care! =D **

**Again, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual being about 3,523 words as of from the end of the actual chapter. It is the first chapter of the story and I only wanted to get a basis and a nice little cliff hanger for you. There are some differences to both canons; Naruto being a few years older than he should be and Mira's **_**Take Over**_** which according the wiki is just her taking the form of Demons that she **_**really knows**_**. Personally I think that's bullshit and that Mira, in her infinite awesomeness, summoned the demons from hell, beat the ever loving shit out of them and took over their bodies. I also covered what I believe happens to animals/monsters/demons when taken over and I hope it was easy enough for you all to understand. If you do have any questions/suggestions don't hesitate to PM me, I check my inbox everyday and I always reply.**

**Sorry for the long note, I just wanted to get all this shit above out there. Next story update will be Water King in a few days. **

**Next Chapter; we find out how Mira ended up being summoned by Naruto and where they go from there. Don't forget to review!**

**Anyways, until next time,**

**Ja Ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter Two**

Naruto Uzumaki, fifteen year old genin of Konohagakure no Sato and container of the infamous demon Kyuubi no Yoko, sat in the sterile white room of the Konoha General Hospital watching the resting form of one Mirajane Strauss, the girl had been out for three days now and other than the colour that had returned to her face she showed no real signs waking up anytime. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he couldn't focus knowing that someone had gotten hurt because of him; the _Ero-Sennin_ had decided to put a hold on the Summoning training because he wasn't willing for anything like that to happen again, it was a one in million chance but better safe than sorry, and decided to show Naruto a good use of the _Shadow Clones_ and then give him a few advanced chakra control exercises like balancing a senbon needle on the tip of his finger without getting cut.

Naruto sighed tiredly, he was amazed by how useful his best technique was really and how it helped in his training, he had gotten through the exercises rather quickly but he still couldn't shake seeming guilt of seeing the girl lying in front of him injured and bedridden. Both the old man Hokage and _Ero-Sennin_ had explained to him that it wasn't his fault and he had nothing to do with it or her... but he did and he knew it, he felt some sort of connection to her and it was making him feel this way.

The door to the room opened and gently clicked closed, Naruto turned around to see who it was. It was Jiraiya, the super pervert in all his glory entering the hospital room,

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be training?" the Sannin asked him with a small smirk pulling on his lips,

Naruto gave a tired grin, "Nope, I finished it and then some a few hours ago, look." he pulled a senbon needle out of his pocket, placing the tip carefully on his pointer finger and then letting go. The blonde crinkled his nose in concentration as the needle wobbled a little before steadying itself.

Jiraiya whistled lightly at the sight, the kid was quick, he walk around Mirajane's bed and sat on the other side, "Not bad kid, not bad but you still have a ways to go, especially if you want to bet this Neji Hyuuga kid in a fight." he said, but if he was completely honest, at this point in time, Naruto stood no real chance against the prodigy with his only real techniques being the _Kage Bunshin _and the _Bunshin Daibakuha_. There was no way _Ooiroke _or _Harem no Jutsu_ would ever work on someone like Neji. Naruto almost smirked at the implications of his own thoughts.

Naruto stared defiantly at the man across from him, "I will beat Neji, I promise." his tone was as determined as his expression.

Jiraiya chuckled lightly, "I'm sure you will kid but you need to work to do that."

"Then teach me." Naruto replied, his gaze intensifying, "Teach me something that will beat Neji."

The white haired sage let out a booming laugh, "That's a good one kid, but you're not at the level for me to teach you anything that good yet." his expression became very serious, "Get the summoning down and then I'll show you something really good."

Naruto blinked, "But I thought you said that I wouldn't be trying to summon the toads again?"

"Hmm, I did say that, but I think that you will be able to do it without having to be thrown down a ravine," Jiraiya continued ignoring the blonde's flat stare, "or accidentally summoning a pretty girl instead." At that Naruto's expression dropped to look at the sleeping girl between them, he sighed,

"Look kid, if it makes you perk up, I think I know what's making you feel the way you do." The genin looked up in surprise,

"Really!" he nearly exclaimed, "'Cause this is really getting annoying."

"Well, I talked to the elder toads and they said that Gamabunta definitely felt the summoning but it seems that something, or someone, got in the way of it and well was summoned instead." Jiraiya explained, "Obviously this happened to be one Mirajane Strauss and according to the elders this happened only once before, years ago, long before either of us, when one of two people who signed the toad contract was in mortal danger and the other was trying to summon the boss toad, much like you were, and he ended up summoning the one who was in danger." Naruto's brow creased as he tried to follow, "After it was done, it turned out that both of them were able to feel the emotions that the other was for a short period of time. I'm not too sure about the whole mechanics of the situation but it has something to do with their chakra mixing I think."

Naruto sighed, "Well we pretty much guessed that she was in trouble but that doesn't explain how I was able to summon her when she isn't a toad summoner but it makes me wonder why she would be feeling guilty."

Jiraiya nodded and leaned back eyeing the sleeping girl, "We'll just have to wait until she wakes up before we can get some decent answers."

Mirajane's brow creased almost into a look of worry as she shifted awkwardly in her sleep obviously trying to roll over in her sleep despite the casts on her arm and leg. She mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep.

.oOo.

She hadn't even been inside her head for five minutes and it was official, she had a headache.

"What do you mean saved my life?" Mira demanded of her demons, "How could you even do that from in here anyway?"

Halphas' mad giggles echoed throughout the dimly lit chamber, **"You mean you don't know?"** Satan and Sitri joined in the manic giggling, **"We are the reason you are still alive so, if anything, you should be thanking us! As for how we did it, we'll get to that in a second."**

Mira growled in frustration, "Okay then, _thank you_," she spat sarcastically, "Now, tell me how you saved my life." she folded her arms across her chest showing her impatience.

Satan tut-ed and shook her head mockingly, **"So demanding, what did we ever do to deserve this treatment? We're only trying to be good little prisoners and help, is that so bad?"** She snorted amusedly, **"But I guess it'll have to do for now." **she gave a mocking sigh.

The ivory haired mage sighed; at least she was getting somewhere now.

"**Basically, while you were flying through the air like some kind of retard bird we found something that we could latch on to and then pulled your ass out of your dimension and into another to someone who can help you."** Sitri explained with a mad grin, her eyes glinting in low light, **"It took up almost all of our magic and what was left of yours to do it."**

Mira gapped, she was in a different dimension! She stood frozen in place as what Sitri sank in...

"Wh-what do you mean 'another dimension'?" Mira's sentence stumbled slightly, "Is that even possible?" the moment feeling returned to the mage's legs, she began pacing back and forth in worry.

Satan, Halphas and Sitri all looked at each other before bursting out into rambunctious laughter, to the point where Sitri was actually rolling on the ground. Mira stopped her pacing and glared daggers at the three of them.

"Will you three shut up and be serious for a second!" she yelled, "Or do you want me to tighten the chains around your neck again!"

Her words took immediate effect and they quietened down, though their manic grins remained unwavering.

"**Dear **_**Mira-kun**_** you come from a world of magic and dragons, you were able to summon us from hell and take control of our strength, though I'm not surprised you got Satan though,"** Halphas said slyly getting an indignant 'hey' from Satan for the dig at her strength, **"You of all people should know that anything is possible. **_**Especially **_**when things are desperate."** the demon's grin turned savage.

Mira winced at her implication; she really wished that she never took that job, none of this would ever have happened. The guilt rolled through her in waves. Taking a deep calming breath, Mira asked,

"But how did you even manage to 'pull me out of my dimension' you said something about finding something to latch onto, what was it and how were you able to do it while inside this cage, we both know it sealed tight." Mira's voice slipping back into its demanding and angry tone.

Satan smirked, **"Well this is where it gets complicated so please try to keep up." **Mira glared telling her to get on with it, **"How do I put this? Oh, I know! During your little **_**job**_** when everything went south for the winter your physical state wasn't the only thing to take a few good hits, your mental state took some hits as well and if you need proof just look around you."**

Mira glance at all the walls, the floor and even the chamber roof, everything was cracked, it was definitely not a good sign at all. She sighed; it'd have to be fixed later.

"So let me guess," Mira said, "With the damage to your cage, you where able to reach your influence out enough to do something about me being about to die, am I right?"

The three demons nodded almost cheerily, it was definitely a creepy sight to behold, **"Right in one, **_**Mira-kun**_**"**

The mage sighed, this was really not good, "Alright, so what can you tell me about this thing you managed to latch on to?"

"**Oh oh, I can explain this one!"** Sitri exclaimed, **"It was like something really evil and really demonic, it was beautiful"** Halphas and Satan nodded in agreement, **"But at the same time, it wasn't, it was just a mass of really angry energy much more potent than any magic in existence, even our own, it came from something huge, sinister and much more powerful than all of us combined and thankfully it was closed enough to our magic that we could latch on to it. This energy was reaching out for something but we managed to get to it first and thus it pulled us out of you dimension and into this one, to that blonde haired boy falling down a ravine."**

Mira sat down in front of the cage and thought over the information that had just been given to her. Of course she took it all with a pinch of salt as they say as this was coming from three insane demons who would like nothing more to escape from her and rip her to bloody shreds and use her for curtains.

"So," she began, "You mean to say that that kid is or has something in him that is insanely powerful and because his power was reaching out for something, you three in your cage's weakened state were able to reach out your magic, grab onto it and pull me to safety."

Sitri rolled her eyes **"Sheesh, it's almost like I didn't just get through explaining it to you."**

Halphas burst out giggling again, **"It just goes to show, Sitri, no one ever really listens to you."**

Sitri let out and angry roar before launching herself at Halphas, intent on tearing her arms off however before she got within a metre of the other demon, she was jerked back painfully by the chain around her neck slamming painfully into the wall behind her. Both Satan and Halphas found this absolutely hysterical and doubled over laughing before they themselves were pulled back and slammed into the walls.

Mira glared at the three of them, "Seriously, you three need to just shut the fuck up and let me think for a minute." again they went silent, this time settling for glaring heatedly at their jailer.

Minutes rolled by as Mira ignored their stares and paced the length of the chamber thinking over everything that had happened. Finally she stopped pacing and turned to them,

"Why?"

"'**Why' what?" **Satan asked.

"Why did you help me, if you let me die then you would have gotten out and could've gone on back to hell or where ever the heck you all want to go?"

Halphas smiled, it wasn't a kind smile or even an amused one, it was one that promised pain and lots of blood, and it nearly sent shivers down Mira's spine, **"It's quite simple **_**Mira-kun**_**; when we get out we want you to be alive and well so we can torture you for a long time before killing you slowly and very very painfully for the embarrassment of trapping us here."**

"**That and we want you to suffer here for a while as well." **Satan finished.

Mira rolled her eyes, that was to be expected, they were prideful and to be trapped inside a human and be force to lend out their powers to said human was like tap dancing on their parents graves before taking a shit on the headstone times twenty.

"Well, what do you mean you want me to suffer here?" she asked them

"**You haven't noticed?" **Satan said snidely, **"there is very little **_**Eternano**_** in the air here and what little there is has been diluted greatly by something else in the air and without our help, you'll never be able to use magic again or even have a chance to return home to your beloved little brother or sister ever again."**

Realisation dawned on Mira like a ton of concrete bricks falling on her head, Elfman and Lisanna, she'd almost forgotten about them! She needed to get back to them as soon as possible to see if they were alright!

"**So it's finally hit you, huh?"** Halphas said, **"We'll help you with the magic but in order to do that you'll need to leave this cage the way it is it currently and remove these damned chains from our necks however you'll have to find your own way back." **Mira nodded dumbly, stunned by their offer, she closed her eyes and focused. A second later the chained disappeared and Sitri punched Halphas in the face.

"**That felt good."** Sitri said with a wide grin then she turned to Mira, **"And if you're wondering why we're doing this - which you are - again it's simple, it will be amusing to see what happens during this whole scenario as it plays out."**

Mira was still struck dumb by all this, she was being helped out by the three beings that hate her most in any universe and all because 'it amuses them'...

Something wasn't right.

"**At any rate, I think it's time for you to wake up now **_**Mira-kun**_**"** Halphas said, dusting the mark off her face from Sitri's punch **"By the way, I suggest you work with that blonde boy, call it a gut instinct**.**"**

Mira was about to object to the statement when the next thing she knew that the chamber around her was fading to black and Satan, Halphas and Sitri were waving at her.

A headache indeed.

.oOo.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya sat quietly on either side of Mirajane's hospital bed, Naruto was balancing a kunai on the tip of his index finger with his chakra and Jiraiya was flipping through a modelling magazine with perverted interest. The blonde shinobi felt his eye twitch with every giggle the sage emitted but he forced himself to remain calm less the kunai he was balancing sliced through his finger.

Jiraiya reached the centre of his rag and turned the page portrait and gave out an extra loud, extra long giggle making Naruto's patients snap; he grabbed the kunai off his finger and threw it at the old pervert who just ducked to the side a little and let the weapon pin itself into the wall, not even once lifting his eyes from the page.

"Damn it _Ero-sennin_ will you stop with the giggles! It messing with my concentration!" Naruto exclaimed in an angry whisper.

The sage lifted his eyes from the magazine, "Well you shouldn't be so easily distracted." he retorted, "That's something else we're going to have to work on." His apparent advice did nothing but irritate Naruto more. Just as the blonde was about to jump over the bed between them and punch the perv in the face a faint groan grabbed their attention.

"Okay Naruto, we both know that wasn't me," Jiraiya started, "And that was far too feminine even for you, so that means our patient seems to be waking up."

Naruto looked down at Mirajane and sure enough the girls' eyes were squinting and slowly opening letting themselves adjust to the bright light of the hospital room. She groaned again this time even louder.

Jiraiya stood up and made his way towards the door, "I'm going to go get her some water and alert the doctors that she's awake, you answer any of her questions until I get back, got it?" Naruto nodded hurriedly and turned back to the ivory haired girl.

After her eyes adjusted to the light of the room she began looking around herself then her eyes landed on the blonde sitting beside her bed. His bright blue eyes looked down at her with concern, and his spiky hair was kept out of his eyes by a metal head band with a strange logo on it, it looked kind of like a leaf and nothing like any guild mark she'd ever seen.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice weak and scratchy from lack of use. She tried to prop herself up with only one arm only for it to slip and end up on her back again.

"You're in Konoha General Hospital." Naruto replied, "You've been out for three days."

Everything seemed to come flooding back to the girl as her eyes widened before she closed them and heaved a heavy sigh,

"So all that stuff really happened, huh?" she said, more to herself than anyone else.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah it did, thanks for saving my ass by the way, I owe you big time."

Mirajane opened one eye and looked at the blonde, "Damn right ya do, why where ya even falling down that ravine in the first place, huh?"

Naruto grinned almost sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Well you see, I was kinda pushed by my teacher."

Mirajane's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline at the blondes' words, "What kind of teacher does that! That's insane!" she exclaimed before breaking out into a heavy coughing fit.

"The kind of teacher trying to get his student to learn summoning, that who and as for it being 'insane' that's debateable." she looked up to see a tall, older man with long white hair and a metal head band that was different than the one the blonde was wearing with a different symbol and two stubby little horns. He looked ridiculous. The handed her a cup of water which she drank gratefully and gave a satisfied sign when she was done.

"So, Mirajane, that is your name, right? Do you mind telling me what happened that left you in this state and why my student summoned you?" he asked her.

"First, call me Mira, everyone does, second, you'll need to explain summoning to me and third, tell if your student is either a demon or has a demon inside of him."

As soon as the words left her mouth both Jiraiya and Naruto turned as white as the wall around them and they looked to the door to see if anyone one had decided to walk in unnoticed.

"Wh-what a-are you t-talking about?" the boy stammered nervously, a sudden feeling of fear shot through her like a heated dagger, not knowing what the feeling was about, she shrugged it off.

Mira rolled her eyes, "It's the whole reason I'm here, some demon-like energy, much stronger than any of my own pulled my here."

The older man' expression turned as cold as ice and the feeling of fear Mira was feeling doubled in intensity, "How do you know about that?" his tone was colder than the northern tundra in which Gray grew up in, "You had better choose your next words carefully 'cause they might just be you last."

The man's cold, hard expression and the blonde's look of fear and panic told Mira that this was a situation that was not to be taken lightly by any means. With a painful gulp she calmed her nerves as best she could.

"Well, um, I'm in kind of a similar situation, I contain three demons which I took over when I was younger so I could become stronger to help my little sister and brother. Back home I'm known as 'The Demon Mira'" she said hurriedly, saying anything that might help placate the man going as far as to mention Elfman and Lisanna. She did not like the sound of 'your next words might be your last' at all

Again a looked of shock passed over the pair but for a different reason this time and she could actually feel the shock from the blonde as well as... loneliness? She really needed to learn more about what the place was.

The man relaxed a little but looked far from happy, "Naruto." the blonde perked up, "I need you to go tell the doctors to wait and then run and get the Hokage as fast as you can." Naruto looked ready to protest but one look from the man and he ran out the door slamming it shut.

He sighed and sat down in the chair Naruto was previously occupying, "I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin, usually I'd do normal introduction but this is one of the few situations that it really wouldn't be appropriate."

Mira didn't know how to really respond so she just nodded and stayed silent.

"So you're a container like the brat? I've got to say that I've never heard of one holding three demons though nor anyone called 'The Demon Mira' and I run the best spy network in the Elemental Nations, something like this would not slip past me." Jiraiya continued as he studied her intently, like he was trying to figure out what she was thinking without cracking her head open.

Mira stared down at her bed covers like they were the most interesting thing in the world at that point, "I'm not exactly from here, that's why you would never had heard of me." she thought back to Earthland, back to Fairy Tail and back to Elfman and Lisanna... tear welled up in her eyes but she wiped them away with her good arm.

"Where abouts are you from then?" Jiraiya asked her simply.

"Another dimension called Earthland." she said quietly, it was likely he'd believe her; even from her own mouth it sounded retarded.

The white haired man 'hmm-ed' and lulled the thought over in his mind before coming to a conclusion, "That makes sense I guess."

Mira nodded silently of course he didn't there was-, "Wait what!?" her eyes shot up and stared at him in disbelief, "You believe me?"

The sage nodded, "You could say I do, but only because what you say makes some sense." he paused, "This would be a good time to explain Summoning like you asked me to."

Mira sat up completely straight in her bed ignoring the searing pain in her left side. At last she was going to get some decent information.

"Summoning or the _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ involves signing a contract with a Summon clan with your own blood and in Naruto's and my case, it's the Toads that we hold a contract with. With me so far?" he asked.

Mira nodded, feeling a little put out with the use of blood to summon creature but quickly got over it, after all, she had hear of worse things to do.

"Alright. Once you sign the contract you can summon the clan members by going through the hand seals, biting your thumb that you signed the contract with then channelling chakra into that hand- and-" he was cut off by Mira interrupting him,

"What's Chakura?" she asked.

Jiraiya sighed, she really was from another dimension, "_Chakra_ is the product of Physical and Spiritual energies mixing within the body and for summoning, the more chakra you use, the more powerful clan member you summon and what the brat was trying to do was summon the boss toad using the demon he contains." he finished his explanation.

Mira nodded putting the pieces together in her head, "So, let me guess, these summon clans are in another dimension, right?"

Jiraiya gave a small smile, "Correct, I talked to the boss toad and he said that he felt the pull to the summoning but before he could respond something intercepted it and the something was you."

The ivory haired mage shrugged lightly, "Well, I wasn't exactly in any position to do anything like that, I was kinda unconscious and I only came around when the kid summoned me into that ravine. My demons did all the work on bringing me here really." she sighed, the thought of not being able to go back to Earthland upset her much more than she would admit, even to herself.

Jiraiya 'hmm-ed' again and rubbed his chin in thought, "I see, but I have never heard of anyone willingly take on one demon, let alone three, you said it was to help your little brother and sister?"

She nodded, "Yeah, back home, in Earthland, we use magic, it's the storage of something called _Eternano_ in our bodies and we absorb it from the air around us, everyone had this storage but only ten percent of us can actually use it. I use a type of magic called _Teiku Oba: Demon Soul_ it basically means I summon demons and used sleep magic to knock them out then take over their bodies and make their power my own." she explained, "It's highly dangerous and many people look down on it but I was well respected for it." she finished with a small smile thinking of her S-Rank within Fairy Tail and her alias known throughout Fiore.

Jiraiya nodded, seeming to get the jist of what she had just explained, he noted that she didn't answer his question on her brother and sister but didn't press; it must have been a sore subject or something.

"Ah, Mirajane-kun, I see you're awake and well." a voice from the door spoke, both she and Jiraiya turned to see an old man, easily in his early seventies wearing a long white robe and a weird hat that was wide with cloth that draped around the back and sides of his head with what looked like the symbol for fire on the front, "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the _Sandaime Hokage of Konoha_"

Mira snorted, "I'm as well as someone covered in bandages in hospital can be. By the way, what's a 'Hokage'?"

Jiraiya palmed his face, he'd forgotten to explain that to her. Naruto looked outright offended while Sarutobi just looked strangely at the girl.

"Why the Hokage is-

"The Hokage is the greatest ninja ever! And I'm going to be one someday!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs puffing out his chest with pride, almost daring her to say otherwise.

Mira's eye twitched, "Right now, you're the greatest eye sore ever." she said eyeing his bright orange and blue clothes sceptically.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh!?" Naruto glared at her angrily, his fist shaking. Mira smirked,

"You heard me; you're putting my eyes out with those."

"Now, now, I'd quieten down if I were you, or else we'll all get kicked out." the Hokage said. Naruto 'hmph-ed' and Mira just continued to smirk, "Now, if you would be so kind, Mirajane-kun, Jiraiya-kun, could you please fill me in on everything that has been discussed since Naruto-kun left to find me?"

And so they did,

"Well, this is an interesting development indeed." the Hokage said, "Do you have any idea on how you can return home Mira-kun?" he asked.

Mira turned he gaze back to her bed covers and shook her head sadly, "I don't, and I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, she'll just have to say here in Konoha, won't she?" Naruto stated matter-of-factly, She looked at him in surprise.

"Naruto you can't just round inviting people into Konoha." Jiraiya replied with a sigh.

"Why not, she's already here so why not?" He said defiantly, "Plus, she says she's really strong so why not let her join the shinobi ranks? Let her at least prove it."

The Hokage sighed, thinking the blonde's statement over, "Well, what could she do in return? Even if she is strong, she isn't a shinobi, she doesn't have chakra and with the Chuunin exam finals coming up in a few weeks there isn't enough time to initiate her properly."

Naruto seemed to physically and Mira felt that same feeling herself before an idea hit her, _**'Work with the blonde boy'**_ Halphas had said, so why not?

"I have a suggestion." she said.

"Oh and what might this be, Mira-kun?" the old Hokage asked.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ she thought, "I could teach Naruto, teach him to control his demon." the suggestion was met with curious looks telling her to go on, "Controlling his demon should be too different to how I control mine, just on a larger scale and from I've seen, he's got just what he needs to do it, that way I'm returning the favour of you letting me stay here and helping me and as for me joining your ranks, that would be up to you however if you did decide to let me join, you could do the minimum of what needs to be done to let me join then the rest after these Chuunin exams are done. Honestly, I'm not too good a these things, when I joined my guild Fairy Tail, I was only asked two questions; what colour of stamp do I want and where do I want it."

The Hokage thought it over for a while before nodding with a smile, "Okay, I don't see why not, but you'll need to be briefed on how things work and the people you may meet, I shall leave that to Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-kun." he turned to leave for the door, "Oh, and one more thing, you are not to mention anything that has happened here to anyone outside this room without my express permission, do you understand?"

Mira nodded firmly, "I do."

Sarutobi smiled, "Good, I shall see you tomorrow, all going well with your hitai-ate."

After several hours of telling Mira about the shinobi system, the ranks, other villages, the law et cetra and her telling them of Fairy Tail and its members it was nightfall and the hospital would be closing at any minute.

Jiraiya stood up and stretched, his back audibly popping several times, "Well brat, it's time to hit the hay." he said, and turned back to Mira, "It's good to see you awake and all but you need to get some more rest, the doctors will be checking up on you in the morning."

Mira smirked, "Whatever you say, _Ero-Sennin_." Naruto burst out laughing hearing that while Jiraiya hit him over the head,

"Damn it brat, look what you've done!" He yelled, "I swear, kids show no respect these days." he muttered to himself irritably as he walk out the door.

Naruto was soon to follow but he turned back to Mira, he grinned widely, "Welcome to Konoha, Mira!" with that he turned off the light and walked out shutting the door after himself.

Mira lay back in her bed and stared at the black ceiling with a small smile, "This should be fun, I just hope I can get home soon."

Soon indeed.

**And Scene!**

**Shut up! I know I'm late but Shut up! I was really really busy! When my exam's finished I had a week's worth of work experience as a teacher in my old Primary school to do that will help me get into Stranmillis teaching university. That aside, I am sorry for the late update and now that I'm on summer holidays, I will be **_**trying**_** to update more. To make it up to you all, I made this chapter a bit longer than usual, so I hope it helps.**

**I tried to cover most, if not all the bases in this chapter, how Satan, Halphas and Sitri saved Mira, how Mira will be able to use magic in the Elemental Nations, and how Mira joins Konoha. If any of you feel I missed something, tell me in a review or PM I check them both several times every day (cause I got no life) **

**The next update will be Water King, then New Spirit.**

**Next chapter: Mira get's to know Naruto a little more and the training begins! Don't forget to Review!**

**Anyways, until next time,**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
